


[索香]长得好看就是可以为所欲为

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 一个没有感情的大纲文





	[索香]长得好看就是可以为所欲为

——————————  
1.  
山治是个基佬，而且是个洁身自好的基佬，毕竟这个世界上还是喜欢女人的男人多，除了读书的时候谈过几场偷摸拉手的校园恋爱，后来下半身无论前面还是后面都没有派上过用场。

没有必要为了约炮而约炮，万一一个不小心染病了呢，说实话还不如五指兄弟来的安全可靠，他是这样想的。

所以他存了40G的爱情动作电影，两个壮汉赤身裸体的互殴那种，其中有一大半都是同一个主演，那个男人没有公布过姓名，但发酵过头的面包似的肌肉块和堪比炮机的公狗腰，基佬圈亲切的称呼他魔兽。

“激战！男中学生被魔兽教室强奸猛操喷水！”“电车色狼？筋肉の魔兽狂奸上班族！”诸如此类的标题。

好难听，山治给这个男人的文件夹全部用数字编号。怎么会有魔兽这么奇怪的名字？每次他看到那头绿色的头发又看到魔兽两个字，真的很难不想起短笛诶。

这个男人的作品大多是兄贵类型，无一不是把对手操到哭泣求饶，身上全部湿个透，且不论爱情动作电影有多少表演成分，从肩膀后背到屁股的肌肉倒是货真价实一看就让人口干舌燥，又黑又粗的鸡巴每次都要给很长一段的特写镜头。

五指兄弟都快把自己给榨干了，山治躺在电脑椅上叼着烟享受贤者时间。

这样的日子过的也未必不好，虽然没有固定的恋爱对象，但平时可以自由自在的和餐厅里的女士们搭讪聊天，想来一发了就打开电脑1到80号小电影随便挑选，这个绿头发的男优完全可以隔着电脑屏幕满足他所有的个人问题。

直到他们家来了一个新的租客。

2.  
“罗罗诺亚.索隆，这地方不太好找，本来应该早点到的，呃，嘿？”

新租客的右手在他面前挥了挥。

无名指下面那块手背上有一道浅浅的伤疤，这只手昨天还在他的屏幕里插男人屁股。

“噢，噢，”山治回过神来，“你好，我是山治。”

高鼻梁长人中，该死，真配他那根鸡巴。而且绿头发居然是真的？他还以为是为了男优人设。肩膀上的肌肉都快把T恤撑爆了，好想模一把。

最重要的是本人看起来居然比屏幕里更帅，只一秒钟山治就彻底忘记了短笛的脸。

3.  
最喜欢的小电影男主角成了他的室友，也就是说他要拿他室友的脸和鸡巴意淫自慰，等一下那他这样算不算近距离追星，该死，真的好想模一把肌肉。

山治躺在床上睁着眼睛数羊。

听说是日本人，还握手了，那如果他现在撸一发岂不是约等于罗罗诺亚.索隆给他撸了一发。三个耳环是怎么回事，居然是朋克风格？而且进门的时候居然还好好说了敬语，你不是会在电车上猥亵大叔的魔兽吗！

山治翻了个身，脚丫子蹬了蹬被子。

如果现在打开电脑撸一发会不会太变态了，万一被发现了怎么办。是说反正对方也是GV男优，同性恋的话就普通的约个炮怎么样。这家伙绝对是卷舌发的最好的日本人，口交技术肯定一级棒。

男优的话应该不会有病吧，不如约一次试试看。

等等，万一失败了岂不是以后连饱眼福的机会都没了，还是先看看情况再说。

大好处男基佬在床上翻滚了一个小时都没成功入眠，满脑子都是把屏幕里硬着鸡巴的形象拖出来安在活生生站在他面前的人身上，胸肌腹肌背肌，山治已经几乎要自暴自弃的当一个初次见面就拿室友自慰的变态了的时候，外面突然传进来一阵混乱的声音。

能够发出这种声音的器械不多，基本全都集中在他的厨房，山治蹬上拖鞋就冲出门去。

魔兽，不对，罗罗诺亚索隆正在手足无措的摆弄他的榨汁机，山治赶紧走过去关掉电源。

“你——”正要骂人就看见刚刚还在他脑子里演黄色电影的脸，气势一下就弱了下去，“你做什么呢？”

罗罗诺亚.索隆不知道为什么举起了双手做出投降的姿势：“抱歉，我以为这个是烧热水的，想泡个面。”

桌上放着开包的桶装方便面，调料包里没抖空的粉末还有一些洒在了桌面上。

山治不动声色的把调料包扔进垃圾桶：“我来给你煮，我是个厨子。”

罗罗诺亚.索隆惊讶的看着他迟疑的道了句谢，山治转身拿出一个小锅烧水，又从冰箱里拿了一个鸡蛋，动作到一半才发现厨房里还有一个人傻乎乎的站着。

“怕我下毒？”山治故意开玩笑。

“呃不是，”罗罗诺亚.索隆赶紧摆了摆手，“我是想需不需要我帮忙。”

看起来比山治还高一点的男人十分局促的站在原地，好像走也不是留也不是，甚至有些可爱。

“煮碗面而已，你去外面等着就行。”山治示意他出去。

老天，希望他不要心动的太过于明显，看着罗罗诺亚.索隆转身出去的背影山治才松了一口气.

4.  
从深夜的一碗面开始，两人逐渐熟悉成为好友，再在不经意间培养一丝暧昧的范围，最终两厢情愿的在床上打一炮。

美好的愿景。

实际上炮没打上，架倒是打了不少。

怎么会有这样的人？外卖堆在墙角一周一扔，室内鞋和室外鞋放在同一层鞋架，地漏盖子打开之后从来不关，居然还胆敢嘲笑他的眉毛！这个该死的绿藻头！

山治把卫生纸丢进垃圾桶告诉自己这是最后一次看着索隆的脸自慰，五分钟之后就把这几十号排序删掉，这次，绝对，全部删掉！！

当然是不可能的，总之先心满意足的做个好梦，明天起来再说。

5.  
老实说，虽然他的舍友有一万个让他生气的理由，但只要有他屏幕里那一个优点，别的都好说。

甚至根据罗罗诺亚.索隆出门的时间都可以判断什么时候他的文件夹里又可以多一个序号。

而且，该怎么说，感谢这套旧房子的暖气热到让人难以忍受，初冬季节他终于看到了屏幕里被各种各样苍白细嫩的小手抱过的后背。

干净、性感，背肌中间的脊椎延申到裤子底下。

屁股还挺翘的。山治最喜欢后背位，因为可以看到屁股。

以至于当他发现自己赤裸裸的视奸完全被发现了的时候，已经太晚了。

6.  
总而言之最后他还是成功睡到了罗罗诺亚.索隆，还吃到了只在屏幕里见过的鸡巴。

又硬又膻，好像一周没洗澡，抓着他的头发操到他喉咙里。

老实说最开始他看到小电影封面的时候还以为会看到性感肌肉男浪叫呻吟，结果没想到是性感肌肉男干的对方浪叫呻吟。

小电影里拍出来的也不全是假的，他确实要被罗罗诺亚.索隆操的哭泣求饶了。

他的梦中情人从裤子口袋里掏出的润滑剂和套子，毕竟这个家里一共也只有他们两个人，如果不是索隆自己撸管也要装备齐全的话——想到这里，山治很难不热血沸腾。

他的第一次并没有发生在海边别墅的大床上，甚至都不在一张床上，两个人挤在沙发上，绿藻头还往他的屁股上吐口水。不愧是专业人士，对这种搞气氛的招数信手拈来。

无名指下有伤疤的那只手在他屁股里动来动去，两根手指头就着实让他有些吃不消，润滑剂多到索隆都抓不住他的腿。乳头被捏的通红，估计嘴唇也被亲肿了，山治能看到自己的乳头硬在胸前，上面还站着亮晶晶的唾液，突然就把自己代入到了屏幕里边，公交车、教室、野外，旁边好像还有摄像机在对着他们拍。

这个幻想有点过头了，山治想要去摸一摸自己的老二，但双手都被按在头顶。

别急，绿藻头对他说。

你当然不急，老子给你舔到流水，你就拿两根手指头敷衍一下。说实话除了疼都没什么其他感觉，在下面到底有什么爽的。

然后他就被摸到了前列腺，男人的手上没有轻重，山治差点整个人弹起来。那块地方的感觉仿佛被放大数倍，手指头就顶着那里地方转着圈按压，酸胀和爽就一拥而上。

你知道我是谁，索隆突然说，天天盯着我看。

想了想又补充了一句，盯着我的屁股看。

山治想回嘴说你才盯着老子看，但被捏了弱点，半个字都出不了声，牙齿缝里都有浪叫要往外钻。

天知道他还是个处男啊，第一次就要这么大声的叫床吗。

两根手指只捏着那一处地方苛责，绕着圈揉开又抽插，动作狠一点连屁股上的肉都被撞的疼。

两根手指头就爽的他上气不接下气，又粗又黑的鸡巴操他的时候他差点抓着沙发哭出来，当然没有，那也太丢人了。

果然还是很痛，这种事到底有什么爽的。

然后他就爽到大声叫床了，怎么会那么正好的那根鸡巴就能操到他的前列腺，又麻又爽，两条腿被掐出淤血都没感觉到。

山治昏昏沉沉的跟索隆接吻，除了颤抖的快感就只剩下干哑的喉咙像连抽了十根烟似的疼。

索隆就那么把他给操射了，鸡巴又酸又疼，不停的出水，好不容易高潮还射的都是透明的水，一边射一边抖差点以为被他妈的操坏了。

没多久索隆也射了，但他戴了套，山治心里偷偷觉得有些可惜。

他的梦中情人趴在他身上喘气，汗水滴在他脸上，两个人连在一起就隔了一个套子，跟做梦似的，比屏幕里鬼畜的样子性感多了。

End


End file.
